Traerlo de vuelta
by Adagio45
Summary: Una misión para probar a Sasuke luego de su regreso que no salió bien. Dos vidas que penden de un hilo, alguien que puede salvarlos, pero ¿A qué precio? Leve sasusaku.


**Ok, esta es el primer fic de Naruto que publico (aunque no el primero que escribo). Quizás tiene algunas inconsistencias con la historia original, lo escribí muy rápido y la verdad sólo quiero compartirlo, hace mucho que no publico nada.**

 **Es un oneshot, no tendrá continuación, es corto y espero que con mucha angustia. Todo comentario es bien recibido ¡Disfruten!**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

La monstruosa criatura que el enemigo había invocado, estaba dando bastantes problemas al ninja copia. Al aterrizar, Kakashi se dio el lujo de apartar los ojos de la bestia por un segundo y observar a su equipo. Sakura estaba lejos, curando la pierna de Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto luchaban contra el enemigo. La situación no era la peor que podía imaginar, se las estaban arreglando medianamente bien, en cuanto Hinata estuviera recuperada, él tendría ayuda para acabar con la bestia de tentáculos que parecía querer convertirlo en su cena.

Esquivó un amenazante golpe del animal gigante y al enderezarse, una silueta salió disparada en contra de una de las paredes de la inmensa cueva, sus ojos volvieron rápidamente hacia donde sus dos alumnos debían estar luchando y, donde debían encontrarse tres figuras, sólo pudo observar dos. Sasuke había recibido un golpe que lo arrojó lejos de ahí.

Luego, todo pareció acelerarse extrañamente ante los ojos de Kakashi, para terminar deteniéndose por completo. Aún buscaba a Sasuke entre los escombros que se habían desprendido, pendiente de alguna señal que le dijera que continuaba vivo, cuando, a penas por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo, pudo soslayar la figura de Naruto esquivando los tentáculos del monstruo que atacaba agresivamente.

Fue entonces que el tiempo de pronto pareció desfigurarse, su cuerpo se volvió pesado, creyó que le tomó todo el esfuerzo del mundo girar su cabeza hacia él. Y ahí estaba Naruto, apenas acababa de alejarse de la criatura que se había metido en su camino. Podía verlo frente a él, una de sus mejillas sangraba, pero estaba bien, quizás algo ya cansado de luchar. Cuando los tentáculos se retiraron, algo se movió detrás de su alumno, sólo Kakashi podía verlo, era la única figura que parecía poder moverse con libertad en ese segundo desfigurado.

Y lo supo, tuvo la certeza del peligro que corría Naruto y se lanzó hacia él, intentó mover sus piernas, su cuerpo terriblemente pesado y lento, sus extremidades adormecidas, el miedo golpeando sus sentidos. Intentó gritar con todas sus fuerzas, advertirle, que Naruto se moviera y evitara el golpe que estaba a punto de recibir, pero ninguna palabra parecía querer salir de su garganta. Vio luces y chispas destellar detrás de su alumno, era el ataque enemigo.

 _No, no, no, no._

Así como iba no alcanzaría a detener el golpe, pero al menos podría empujar a Naruto de ahí y recibir el golpe por él, morir protegiendo a alguien como su alumno sería una muerte más que aceptable para un hombre miserable y triste como Kakashi. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, sin perder de vista su objetivo, sintiendo aún que el tiempo iba más lento de lo normal, que algo no lo dejaba avanzar lo suficientemente rápido.

Entonces lo oyó, el grito de Sakura advirtiendo a su amigo, pudo ver cómo Naruto alzaba la vista hacia ella, pero era muy tarde. Otra vez Kakashi sintió que de golpe el tiempo volvía a su lugar, sus pasos eran más rápidos y creyó poder alcanzar a Naruto a tiempo, pero él no era el único que parecía hacerse más rápido.

A penas pudo tocar a su alumno con una mano, la luz inundó su vista y oyó un chirrido ensordecedor. Dejó de respirar sin notarlo, se quedó inmóvil, oyó gritos, pero ya no sabía distinguir qué decían ni quién gritaba. Sintió algo pesado cayendo sobre su pecho mientras la luz se extinguía y el miedo se apoderó de él. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el rubio cabello de Naruto. Su maestro lo abrazó contra sí mismo, y con terror sintió cómo un líquido cálido empapaba su mano al tocar la espalda del joven. Naruto no se movía.

El característico sonido del Chidori llegó hasta sus oídos y vio al enemigo alejándose de ellos. Sasuke llegó a su lado, lleno de tierra y rasguños, y lo miró con apuro, pero siempre serio.

-Kakashi –Le dijo.

Él reaccionó, inspeccionó la herida de Naruto y su pulso. Estaba vivo.

-Te llevaré con Sakura –le dijo, aunque no era seguro que su alumno pudiera oírlo.

Sasuke lanzó un ataque al cielo de la cueva para intentar atrapar al enemigo y darles algo tiempo.

Todo eso era tan extraño, volver a luchar junto a Sasuke, ser un equipo otra vez. Esa era la primera misión que tomaban todos juntos desde que Sasuke regresó a la aldea y se decidió que no era peligroso dejarlo libre. A decir verdad, era una misión de prueba, ya no eran un equipo oficial. No se supone que habría muertes, esa era la razón de por qué él se encontraba ahí. Para protegerlos.

Retrocedieron hasta donde se encontraban Sakura y Hinata, ambas corrieron a recibirlos, lo habían visto todo.

Sakura recibió a Naruto de los brazos de su maestro y, sin perder ni un segundo, revisó la herida sangrante de su espalda, tomó sus signos vitales y decidió lo que debía hacer. Le quitó la ropa y rasgó su camiseta para comenzar a sanarlo.

-Sakura –La llamó Kakashi sin tener muy claro cuál era su pregunta, sólo había una cosa que deseaba escuchar.

-Estará bien –Dijo ella, intentando convencerse a sí misma –No voy a dejarlo, no voy a dejar…

Su voz se apagó, ni siquiera iba a pensarlo. Si Naruto estaba herido, ella lo sanaría, eso era todo lo que sabía, así había sido siempre y así sería esta vez, no habían más opciones, pasara lo que pasara, ella iba a darlo todo por traerlo devuelta.

La cueva comenzó a estremecerse, la criatura gigante estaba golpeando las paredes, tierra y piedras comenzaban a desprenderse.

Kakashi era el líder y debía tener un plan. Respiró hondo y comenzó a pensar, las palabras de su alumna lo tranquilizaban un poco, sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de esa cosa –Se detuvo un segundo, luego se giró hacia Hinata –Iremos tras la bestia, Sasuke, tú…

-Sí –Interrumpió a Kakashi con una voz seca y decidida. Iba a matar al bastardo que había herido así a Naruto.

-Sakura, tienes que salir de aquí con Naruto, déjanos el resto a nosotros.

Ella ni siquiera asintió, abrazó el cuerpo de Naruto con fuerza y se puso de pie. Se detuvo un momento y, sin dejar de brindar cuidados médicos, habló secamente.

-Sasuke…

Él la observó seriamente. No tenía que decirlo, lo entendía completamente. Ella traería a Naruto devuelta a ellos y él se encargaría del maldito que le había hecho eso. Se volteó en dirección al enemigo, dándole la espalda a Sakura, con quien había comenzado a salir hace unos pocos días.

-Lo sé.

Entonces ella salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando todo lo que caía del cielo y las cosas que lazaba el monstruo de tentáculos hacia ellos.

 **…**

 **...**

Naruto abrió los ojos con dificultad. Sentía un extraño adormecimiento en el cuerpo y le dolía la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue a Hinata, quien lloraba de felicidad al verlo despertar, salpicada de tierra y algo de sangre, despeinada y agotada por la pelea. Se incorporó con ayuda y observó las vendas que recorrían su cuerpo, llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo atendido por Sakura como para poder diferenciar su forma especial de amarrar las vendas. Se preguntó dónde estaban los demás y qué había sucedido. Hinata se lo explicó entre sollozos. Naruto no podía comprender por qué lloraba tanto, sí, estaba herido y sí, ella lo quería, pero Sakura estaba con ellos, era obvio que ella podría salvarlo, no pensaba que Hinata desconfiara tanto de las capacidades de Sakura, o quizás sólo se había asustado más de la cuenta.

Él intentó tranquilizarla mientras le preguntaba por los demás. Ella clavó su mirada en el suelo e intentó dejar de llorar ¿Cómo podría decirle a Naruto algo como eso? ¿Cómo habían acabo así las cosas? ¿Por qué justo ahora que todo iba tan bien?

Naruto le insistió y, con todo el pesar de su alma, Hinata se lo contó, evitando siempre su mirada.

Naruto corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sintió punzadas de dolor por sus heridas recién atendidas, pero no le importó.

-¡Sakura!

La cueva había desparecido, en su lugar había un montón de rocas, tierra, rastros de una lucha encarnizada. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? El enemigo no era tan peligroso, no parecía ser tan fuerte ¿Cómo les había ocasionado tantos problemas? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Quién era en realidad ese sujeto?

En su búsqueda pudo encontrarse con algunas extremidades de la horrible bestia que había luchado contra ellos algún tiempo antes, pero no veía a sus amigos.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

Corrió por todos lados, encontrando rastros de sangre, lo que le ponía aún más nervioso.

Creyó observar a unas personas a lo lejos. Corrió hacia ellos, feliz de encontrarlos por fin.

-¡Sa…!

Enmudeció de golpe al entender lo que estaba viendo.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Kakashi tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y apretaba los puños. Sólo podía ver la espalda de Sakura, sentada cerca de Kakashi. Y más abajo…

-¿Qué…?

Naruto continuó avanzando, apenas unos pasos cortos y temerosos, hasta que pudo verlo por sobre el hombro de Sakura.

-Sasuke…

Su amigo se encontraba en el suelo, quizás inconsciente, quizás… No, Sakura estaba con él, ella era el mejor ninja médico de la aldea, y ellos habían comenzado a salir por fin, Sakura no iba a dejar que algo le sucediera a Sasuke.

Pero él estaba cubierto de sangre y nadie decía nada.

Naruto los rodeó y se arrodilló junto a Sasuke. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Había un agujero en su pecho que Sakura no podía cerrar y la sangre continuaba brotando. Observó a su amiga, quien temblaba y lloraba en silencio. Su expresión era desgarradora. ¿Por qué no conseguía sanarlo? ¿Por qué?

-Sakura –La voz de Kakashi sonó lejana, triste, destrozada –Tu chakra…

Lo ojos vidriosos de Naruto se deslizaron hasta las manos de Sakura y lo comprendió. La luz verde que siempre brillaba intensamente cuando ella hacía su trabajo, se estaba apagando poco a poco. Su chakra se estaba agotando.

-¡Cállate! –le ordenó ella. Nada iba a detenerla, iba a intentarlo, iba a dar cada gota de su vida para salvar a Sasuke. Nada iba a arrebatárselo ahora que por fin podían estar juntos, ahora que él le apreciaba, que la dejaba amarlo con todo su corazón y él le correspondía. Ahora que podía tocarlo con sus propias manos y ayudarlo, protegerlo, cuidarlo. Ahora que era aceptado otra vez por la aldea y había comenzado a sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

A la mente de Naruto llegaron las palabras de Hinata, Sakura se había esforzado considerablemente para poder salvarlo y ahora su chakra se estaba agotando. Si él no se hubiese dejado herir tan tontamente, ella habría podido salvar a Sasuke casi sin problemas, estaba seguro.

Era su culpa.

-Sakura, ya es tarde –Kakashi no podía verla así, no iba a dejarla dar hasta su último respiro por una causa perdida, por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que él hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-¡No! ¡No!

Ella casi no podía hablar, su garganta estaba seca y le dolía respirar, jadeaba de cansancio y desesperación, sus lágrimas aparecían sin cesar y se mezclaban con la sangre de Sasuke al caer. Lo estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo a Sasuke.

Naruto acercó sus manos a las de ella, le daría su chakra y el del kurama si era necesario, la ayudaría a sanarlo costara lo que costara. Él aún no entendía.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, entendiendo sus intenciones.

-Ya es tarde, Naruto…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe. Observó el pecho de su amigo y no pudo notar ningún movimiento. No estaba respirando. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Él lo sabía? ¿Sakura lo sabía?

Observó a su maestro, desconcertado. Él le devolvió la mirada llena de tristeza. Kakashi sólo era incapaz de separar a Sakura de Sasuke. Las lágrimas de Naruto se multiplicaron, el aire se hizo escaso en sus pulmones, sintió como si su corazón se encogiera.

Pero tuvo que voltearse a observar a Sakura cuando ella comenzó a usar su chakra. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No importaba cuánto de su chakra usara, no había forma de…

Naruto miró el rostro de Sakura. Ella había dejado de llorar y parecía extremadamente concentrada. Ella estaba…

En cuanto lo entendió, intentó retirar las manos, pero ella lo detuvo, se aferró a las manos de Naruto con fuerza porque aún había una opción, aún podía salvarlo.

Chiyo nunca se lo enseñó, pero ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para deducirlo y ejecutarlo a la perfección. Aquella técnica que había salvado al Kazekage, la técnica que traería a Sasuke de vuelta, aún si ella…

Naruto forcejeó mientras lloraba, sabía lo que ella quería hacer, estaba robando su chakra, tal como lo había hecho la vieja Chiyo al darle su vida a Gaara. Sakura estaba planeando morir para revivir a Sasuke.

-Sakura… Sakura… por favor...

Ella no iba a soltarlo. Usó toda su fuerza, su agarre lastimaba a Naruto.

Su mejor amiga estaba usando su chakra para morir. Él le había robado la oportunidad de salvar a Sasuke ¿Se estaba vengando? Lo estaba obligando a ver cómo ella moría, lo estaba obligando a ayudarla a morir. A la persona que él mismo había salvado tantas veces, la persona de la que estuvo enamorado por tantos años, quien lo acompañó y lo apoyó en esos momentos tan difíciles.

La persona que más quería en el mundo lo estaba obligando a arrebatarle la vida.

-Sakura…


End file.
